poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bowser
Bowser, also known as King Koopa, is the archenemy of Mario and Luigi as well as Pooh and friends. In fact, in the "Pooh's Adventures" series, he is the big bad. Bio He is very good friends with Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, and is married to the Sailor Moon's Big Bad, Mistress Nine. The Koopa King was also friends with Mewtwo before the later's reformation in Pooh's Adventures of Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns. Bowser first appeared in Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, talking with Giovanni's distorted voice. He later appears in Winnie the Pooh vs. Hook as an assistant to Captain Hook, and then in Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith as one of the surviving Separatists. Bowser continued his battle against Pooh in Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi as an assistant to the recently activated Darth Vader, during then he along with his family and Team Rocket hold Luke Skywalker and Pooh and friends, but were then defeated and trapped in Mewtwo's ghost trap. Bowser returned to aid Ben Ravencroft in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost. He was mentioned in Winnie the Pooh Meets Tarzan, as having recruited Clayton to bring him gorillas as sacrifices to his ever-growing hunger. His name was also mentioned by the Coachman in Winnie the Pooh Meets Pinocchio where the Coachman was thinking about given the donkeys to him. After the Pooh Star Wars Mini-series ended, Bowser teamed up with Divatox to try to bring upon the end of the world yet again with the help of his brother, Maligore. Bowser and Maligore were defeated, which forced the koopa king to ally himself with the Joker in order to help Shredder defeat the TMNT. He and his family made a cameo in Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. In Pooh's Adventures of Cool Runnings, He and family along with Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic have become good guys for one time and joined Pooh and his friends to win the Winter Olympics, but they soon left the celebration so quickly. Bowser and his family were then seen in Winnie the Pooh Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest, along his son's girlfriend, Ranamon, where they team up with Hexxus to help destroy Pooh and friends, along with FernGully, but end up being blown away by Calmaramon's out-of-controlled Titanic Tempest attack. The four returned once again in Winnie the Pooh Meets Inspector Gadget, teaming up with Dr. Claw, but they were soon defeated and had to escape through a warp hole, leaving Claw to go to jail. However, with the recent debut of Aisling, Bowser has discovered that she will be the supposed chosen one who's main goal in life will be to just help Pooh in his adventures. As a result, Bowser appeared in Pooh's Adventures of Happily Ever After to band up with the Disney/Non-Disney villains. He later hired Dr. Facilier to capture Pooh Bear and bring him to the evil koopa king in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Princess and the Frog'', and appeared in Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!, Pooh's Adventures of Epic Mickey and Winnie the Pooh says Hocus Pocus and will appear again in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Wizard of Oz'', Winnie the Pooh Meets The Warriors of Virtue, Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves, Pooh's Adventures of Muppet Treasure Island, Pooh's Adventures of The Muppets, Pooh's Adventures of Rock and Rule, Winnie the Pooh Meets Tron, and Pooh's Adventures of Superhuman Samurai Syber Squad.'' He also appeared alone in the Alice/Winnie the Pooh/Robin Hood/Lord of the Rings films, ''Pooh, Alice, and Robin Hood's Adventures of The Nutcracker Prince, and Winnie the Pooh Meets Alakazam the Great and will do the same in Pooh's Adventures of Krypto the Superdog, ''Pooh's Adventures of American Dragon: Jake Long'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Tangled'', Pooh's Adventures of VR Troopers, and Pooh's Adventures of Babar: The Movie. And soon, he will be face-to-face with Pooh's magical allies: Bloom and her friends. In Pooh and Brain Griffin's Adventures of Transformers Age of Extinction Then he faces Pooh, his friends, Brian Griffin, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, their friends in Pooh and Brian Griffin's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction, but he knew he couldn't face them alone even with their enemies they encountered already, so he got a lot more villains to help him in the ultimate attack to take over the world and end Winnie the Pooh and his friends once and for all, and to make matters worse, to take on Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and the Elements of Harmony, he and Hades went to Tartarus, there they killed Cerberus and released Tirek from his prison. Then they all went to meet up with the Decepticons to ready to fight our heroes. Then Tirek got the Diesel Squad to help out by providing weaponary for some of the villains. While King Candy/Turbo provided Tirek with a source of power from Energy Crystals he got from the Miner Trains' mine which gave him a stronger power than what equines' magic could. However, Bowser didn't know that Stuingtion's Engines had given most of our heroes very good weaponary, nor did they know Rattlesnake Jake had joined their side. Sometime later in the film, they captured Optimus Prime, Elsa, Thomas, and Twilight Sparkle, and took them aboard Lockdown's ship. Bowser then caught Kaa in the act of trying to eat Twilight and stopped him. When our heroes came aboard Lockdown's ship, Discord tried to corrupt Rattesnake Jake into rejoining the villains' side, but Rattlesnake Jake had learned from Stuingtion's Engines the true meaning of Friendship and loyalty to the inlaw's side. He angrily refused and shot Discord in the shoulder. Then Stuingtion's Engines and the Princesses meet up with Tirek after discovering his source of power. There, Tirek tried to steal the Prinesses' magic but due to him getting his power from the crystals he could no longer do so, much to his dismay. Celestia then gun points him and demands the location of Thomas, Twilight, and Elsa but when he didn't do so, she smacked him with the handle. Then Stuingtion's engines attempt to kill him but the Princesses aren't so okay with them doing so and claim that it's still best to send him bak to Tartarus like before, but the Cartoon engines claim that Tartarus isn't an option and it's better if Tirek is terminated so he won't return again. and they attempt to kill him, but the Princesses knock them out and bind up Tirek in magic proof chains and go to Bowser and demand him to tell them where Elsa, Thomas, and Twilight are by threating to put Tirek in Tartarus but Bowser reveils his deed to them. And the Villains soon get ready to exacute them but our heroes arrive in the nick of time and attack them. Percy quickly shunts the Princesses to safety and he, Shining Armor, Cadance, Pinkie and Maud Pie go and search for Thomas and Twilight. As they go search, the rest of our hereoes fight the villains and then race out of the main room. Soo enough, Percy's rescue team finds Thomas and Twilight inside a prison cell strapped onto a flatbed after getting the door open, Percy shunts the flatbed out. But they soon find Buzz and Delete chasing them. The rest of heroes barricade the door but Tirek manages to break it open. Luckily, Mucker manages to shake them off by throwing a ton of explosives in the path. Pery soon catches back up with everyone else and they escape Lockdown's ship. However, Elsa was still in their captivity. Later on, a train came in with 17 truck full of crystals, which Tirek is about to eat but Bowser claims it would be better if he wanted for the right time to do it, then all the villains hear and explosion far away and see a cloud of smoke raise from a mountain and think it's nothing. Then Rattlesnake Jake appears and battles Ahuitotl, the gunslinger rattlesnake uptangs the upper hand and kills Ahuitotl's army of cats and then rips his third hand, and then bites him, injecting him with his deadly venom. Ahuitotl stands for a moment before saying: "I feel... cold." The venom then spreads through his whole body and he dies in seconds. After the main angtangonists of the fil are defeat Bowser faces Pooh and his friends, but while he does the rest of our heroes steal the train loaded with crystals. But the villains Elsa still in captivity, give chase. Rainbow Dash then manages to hop onboard the villains' train to save Elsa, Bowser then orders Lightning Dust to kill the Rainbow maned pegasus. After a furious chase and fights on each of the trains, The Dazzlings are killed, while Gilda and Lightning Dust jump off before their train cars collide but hurt themselves in the act. Peter Griffin then manages to incapatate Ernie and Elsa is rescued. But the villains get the crystals back and but put heroes catch and take away 14 of trucks. It seems like now the villains are gonna make their escape but it turns out the explosive from before was actually the Miner Trains blowing a trestle bridge up, the train plumments off the broken bridge and into the river below, some of them are killed when the crystals bury them under the water and some however manage to come out okay. But it's unclear if Bowser was killed or not. In Bowser's revenge After the defeat of Unicron, Bowser has manage to survive the train fall but he was weak and then he starts absorbing magic, and he has revealed he's revealed that he knows Megatrain's army, and makes a deal with Trixie, Sunset Shimmer and Discord to rally every equines. They do so and Bowser absorbs all their magic, when Princess Celestia has herd about this she, Luna and Cadance gave their magic to Twilight and some to Thomas. Bowser breaks in the castle and realizes their magic is gone, but then he reveals that he used the book of the dead to resurrect the Cerberus and sends them to Tartarus. Then Discord reveals that Megatrain's army is in the ocean. Then Sunset captured the gang, and after Bowser resurrects Megatrian's army, he steals Trixie and Discord's magic, and tells them that they're useless. At that point the 3 start feel remorseful. Then Bowser finds and confronts Thomas and Twilight, but before Thomas made the final blow. Bowser reveals that if they killed him, he'll snap their friends' necks. Twilight surrenders and gives Bowser the Princesses magic, and reveals that he's using Megatrains' dead army to iratecate Equestria, forever! Then when he leaves our heroes got more help, from their friends. Then Bowser needs the Matrix of Leadership to make more Deceptitrains and will become king of Equestria! Samurai OpThomas Prime Supreme and Blue Dragon confront him, but Bowser doesn't give up easy. He shoots out fire balls. Then Bowser incapates OpThomas, and takes the Matrix and opens it when he realizes it's a trap. And he is absorbed in the Matrix, and the magic is returned to the Equines and the Princesses are free. Then magic starts swirling around Twilight and is turned into a alicorn! In which then, Princess Celestia announces that if Thomas is a Prime, Twilight will be a princess, and make them prince and princess of Ponyville. And Trixie, Sunset and Discord will think they'll be staying for a while. In Bowser's Ultimate Wrath!: The Rise of Ultimus Primal A few years later, Bowser manages to get free and now he is really angry. He then gets a plan to take over the whole world but he decides not to use Equine's magic this time but an old power that was once around. First he heads to Tartarus and kills Cerberus and then he frees many of the villains imprisoned there. He also ressuerects many of the deceased villains, including the evil clones of Trixie Lulamoon, Sunset Shimmer, and Discord. They then constructs a giant becan tower and they use it to get power from the great purple comet in space and the villains start getting huge power. Then Bowser starts bringing back huge armies of Decepticons and Deceptitrains and orders them to start gathering for an ultimate war. However, the Insect Bots learn of his plans and they race away to tell our heroes of what's going on. Hornet explains that Bowser's new army is getting powers from an unknown source and that he is building a very huge army, then Jimmy Neutron and his team show up with the same question. King Solar Flare then decides to send Blue Dragon to go and get more info on the matter. Blue Dragon flies to Bowser's new fortress and learns of the beacon tower and then Bowser reveils that he plans on taking the red emerald from Equinelantis and wishes to use it to increase the villains' powers even more. Blue Dragon shares this with the team. Jimmy Neutron then gets in idea to switch the red emerald with a crystal decoy. But as Mako does the switch, he sneezes, and gets mixed up. After a short time of thinking he makes a guess of which is which. But then later on Blue Dragon finds out that Bowser is now building something but he can't tell what it is exactally. He then shares this info with the team. Jimmy then decides to build a tiny droid disguised as a fly so they can get a clue of what's going on. The tiny droid flies into Bowser's fortress and our heroes see just how big Bowser's army is. But then a small army attacks Canterlot. After most of the army is defeated, Bowser comes in and demands a pause. And then he demands the Red emerald or he'll kill Thomas, our heroes have no choice but to give Bowser the gem but he also takes Nyx saying, "I'll need something else in return for your cooperation" and then he leaves. Our heroes are brainstorming a plan to get Nyx back as Mako's trying to tell them something. Then Double-D finally came up with something, he and other 2 friends sneak into Bowser's fortress but also find the kids from the Cul-de-sac have join Bowser's team too. They soon find Nyx under guard of Sarah and Jimmy, they manage to drive them away from Nyx's prsion and sneak inside. Then they switch Nyx with a decoy one with a body made out of a vacumm, paper wings, and a head made out of a pineapple. Once they arrive back, Twilight embraces the filly happy to see her. Then our heroes releize they still have to get the Red Emerald back. Back with the villains, Sarah and Jimmy go to Nyx's prison to give her some dinner, however, Sarah notices a book in front of Nyx. Which is confusing, because there's no books in the room. When they go to investigate, they get no answer from the filly so Sarah thinks she feel asleep, after shaking her, the pineapple falls off the dummy. Sarah is angered to see that they lost their pony but then they tell Bowser that Nyx is gone. Bowser gets frustrated, and beats the 2 with the stock of his shotgun on their butts. And demands a full attack at Canterlot, but unknown to him the fly droid records this. Jimmy warns the others of the plot. So our heroes prepare for this but as they attack, they outnumbered when Thomas fires his Ion blaster at Hades, the evil god grabs Brian's foot, and drags him to a pit, Vinny tries to rescue him. But Brian says: "Run, Vinny!". And falls. Everyone retreats but Eevee, his family, and Vinny cry for the lost of Brian. Back in Equinelantis, Vinny, Eevee, and his family continue to greive over the lose of Brian. Princess Celestia feels very somber for them and promises to try and find a way to find Brian. Mako then trys again to tell the team something but they won't listen to him. Despite Hades defeated they still need to find a way to destroy Bowser's army and get the Red Emerald back before it's too late. Blitzer then tells our heroes that Red Emerald was once connected to Bowser years ago, nothing can destroy it but lava. They then gather up everyone and start heading for Bowser's fortress taking what they believe is the fake red emerald. Once they reach it, they see Bowser's about to place the Red Emerald into a machine. They listen as Bowser explains that the machine will give him back all of his old powers he once had years ago. After he places the gem into it, he also adds that he tried to power it with common crystals but they only cause extreme meltdowns. At this point Mako then tries again to tell our heroes something but they don't listen to him. Then Bowser turns the machine on, and then the machine explodes! Bowser then gets shot on the side and shooter was Brian! Our heroes then start to battle the huge peak of the army, while Morley and Blizter are on their way to lava with red emerald. Then Captain Thorn and Romper attack them and bites Morley's finger but then Blitzer uses Li' Blaster against the 2. As our heroes continue to fight the army, Bowser then releases his creation, A Tirek robot named, Tir-X. Our heroes then battle the robot, but it proves to be too powerful for them, so they have to temperally fall back. They realize that Bowser and his army are too powerful to defeat in the format they are. Shai-Shay then says that the only way they could defeat the villains and Bowser now is if they were all to combine into one giant fighting machine. They decide to go through with Shai-Shay's suggestion, with help from Jimmy's . They soon comine into a giant hybrid Prine in which they call themselves: "Ultimus Primal". Ultimus Primal then battles the villains and manages to kill everyone with little effort and then he defeats Tir-X. Bowser is now furious and he and Ultimus Primal get into a battle. As Morley and Blitzer soon get the 2 changlings off their back. One of them steals the emerald. But Morley shoots his wings with Ol' Painless and falls into lava. And the emerald goes within, then Bowser groans and screams in pain Trivia *Bowser will face the Peanuts Gang in Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Dream Along With Mickey, Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Super Mario Sunshine, Charlie Brown and Snoopy Join Anastasia, and more. *Bowser along with Set, Ganondorf, The Fallen, and Aku are the true Masters of All Evil. Gallery Mparty4 bowser.jpg|Bowser sitting on his Throne Bowser SSBB.jpg|Bowser in Super Smash Bros. Brawl Bowser- King of Koopas.jpg Category:VILLAINS Category:Leader of The Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Monsters Category:Bullies Category:Manly villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Fathers Category:Kings Category:Demons Category:Husbands Category:Murderers Category:Liars Category:Complete Monster Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures villains Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Thirteen Seekers of Darkness Category:Characters that appear in Super Smash Bros. Category:Males Category:Sadistic characters Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Videogame Characters Category:Possessor Category:Campbell's adventures villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Decepticons Category:Usurpers Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures villains Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:The Masters of Evil Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Hammerer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Hegemony Category:Main Antagonist Category:Provoker Category:One-Man Army Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Merciless Characters